Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to configuration of secure storage on a computing device.
Secure platforms provide an architecture for deployment and management of secure applications running on computing devices. A secure application enables an enterprise to deploy sensitive data to the respective computing device, and to remotely manage the sensitive data in a secure manner. For example, such management may include remote deletion of the sensitive data in the event that the computing device is compromised or in the event that the user of the computing device leaves the employment of the enterprise.
At least some of the data managed by the secure application running on the mobile device is stored in encrypted format. The data may be encrypted using methods as known in the art. For example, the encryption may employ “containerization” techniques, according to which the data is encrypted and subject various access policies which are applied to control which users can access the data within the container. The access policies can for example be determined and varied if desired by a remote user, such as an administrator of an enterprise network.
An example of a secure platform which employs secure applications in this manner is the Good Dynamics™ mobile platform developed by Good Technology™ of Sunnyvale, Calif., United States.